Scare till you're at the Top
by KH freak 813
Summary: Second of five one-shots dedicated to Kingdom Infinity. A Kingdom Hearts x Monster's University crossover. The three landed in a strange world with strange customs, but that's not all; the peculiarity doesn't end there!


Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinity** for reviewing and favoriting Prehistoric Heart! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Congratulations to **Kingdom Infinity** for guessing the trivia correctly in the last chapter of The Merging of Realms as well as my profile! This is the second of five one-shots dedicated to him!

If you like this, feel free to read the other stories on my profile! ^_^

**Kingdom Infinity** came up with this world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts or Monster's University. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue of the characters from Monster's University belongs to the movie 'Monster's University'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"AHHHHH!"

"Could you keep it down, Donald?!"

"But I look like a _monster_!"

"Gee, it's because we _are_ monsters."

"Isn't it because of your magic that we're even like this?!"

"SHUT UP SORA! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WE'RE GOING TO TURN OUT LIKE _THIS_?!"

The three had landed in a new world, still on their quest to find their friends. Due to the wizard's magic, the individuals had taken on forms that allowed them to be accustomed in the human-free realm. The leader had become a beast covered in shaggy cilia marked with darker stripes that matched his caramel locks which had retained its former shape surrounding charcoal satyr tusks atop his head above his signature crown necklace over an azure jacket sporting a M centering a piercing pupil amongst fabric dotted with a myriad of zippers. Although the alterer had kept his original face complete with his beret, he gained pale blue wings upon an alabaster coat which shrouded six stubby paws that had replaced his limbs. The hound had retained his shape save for some massive differences; his was unbelievably bulky, the bulging muscles shredding through the outfit he usually wore as huge spikes upon his back tore through even more. His thickset fists and whip-like tail ending in a malicious morningstar completed his new ego, making him appar even more menacing.

"Aww, it doesn't matter!" The hulk reassured. "I think you did a great job!"

"THEN WHY AM I SO HIDEOUS?!"

"You were just destined to be this way." The brunet joked.

"Why you—"

"Get going already!" A guard shouted at the loiterers. "Do you _want_ to miss the final round of the Scare Games?"

"The Scare Games?!" The foreigners repeated, clueless on what was going on.

"Uh, stupid newbies." The officer chastened, mumbling under his breath. "It's an annual contest featuring teams of six who compete to see who's the scariest! I mean, Dean Hardscrabble is right; if you _aren't_ scary, then what kind of monster are you?!"

"Are _we_ scary?" The honcho inquired, hope shining in his eyes.

The figure shrugged. "Nah, you're just clueless brats." He then walked away.

"Hey, that wasn't nice!" The stunted screamed. The insulter was completely unaffected, disappearing into a nearby building.

"Come on, let's follow some others!"

"Yeah, let's go!" The behemoth declared, tailing a group of teens as his friends joined him.

* * *

The trio arrived in a crowded coliseum. The only light illuminated a field as cheers filled the air. The arrivals took a few seats near the front of the arena, scanning the area before themselves. On opposite sides stood two teams.

The first appeared to be a group of misfits, having no relation to each other. The largest was very scary, having blue shaggy blue fur with purple spots covering its body and sporting long arms, pointed horns, and a hideous scowl. The strangest seemed to have only a pair of purple and violet-striped legs, but in reality, it also had two short arms with the same variation and a head with thick lips and bushy eyebrows. A two-headed creature stood in the midst, one noodle larger with brown pigtails on the sides while the other had only a small tuff of chestnut hair, though they shared one grey eye, goofy grins, and the same body in a green sweater, albeit one side having one more arm than the other. The most normal was a pale pink in color and had five, beady eyes above a chocolate lock topped with a green hoddie that led to an outfit of the same color. The mutant was bald, with purple skin and a white belly. The monster wore glasses and adorned a mustache and a balding head, making him less intimidating. However, the tenticals that the figure sported instead of arms added into its scariness factor. The leader appeared to be an alien with its huge single azure lens, crooked smile, verdant color, and the lack of a body, forcing its arms and legs to grow from the head itself.

The other was more uniform, every member menacing. The maroon one stood on six knife-shaped apprendages while having an incomplete smile and only one eye, giving it the most hideous appearance. The most animalistic one sported eight frail limbs that lead to a purple reptilian body and a wicked face with bugged-out pupils and a sinister smirk. The strangest had three ruddy, wild eyes that were attached to stalks onto the monster's green head. A set of razor-sharp teeth drew attention away from its short limbs, intimidating anyone who looked at it. The toughest had a violet hue with devilish horns and a large nose. The jersy around its shoulders only added to its aura of supremacy. The creepiest was blue with long legs, four pincer-like arms, and two pairs of wayward pupils that led to a pair of antenna. The alpha stood tall on stong hooves and a thickset build, showing off the creature's unmatched power. Its bull-like horns and sharp fangs only added to its ability to scare others out of their skins.

"Welcome to the final round of the Scare Games." A bored announcer deadpanned into a microphone. The spectators' excitement only increased as the declaration reached their ears. The mismatched party stepped up in wonder.

"It's time to see how terrifying you are in the Scare Simulator!" The other reviewer announced as two panels were lowered down over a humongous machine.

"But be warned; each simulated scare has been set to the highest difficulty level." The first foretold.

"The highest level?" A member whimpered.

"First scarers to the starting line!"

The bodiless enigma turned to face its team. "Okay, just like we planned; I'll go first, then Don—"

"You know," the giant interrupted, "Mike's the one who started this, and I think it's only right if he finishes it." He then turned to his buddy. "I think you should go last."

His team cheered him on. "Finish strong!" The cyclops had a look of uncertainty on his face before agreeing. "Alright. Don, you're okay with going first?"

"I...guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The mustached responsed hesitantly. The six of them then placed their hands together as if in an oath and then shouted their group name before seperating, raising their morale.

"Who are you rooting for?" A feminine version of the individual with five eyes who had curly blond locks above a verdant sundress queried, facing the newcomers.

"Uh, who are the teams?" The winged pondered.

"Those nice boys over there," she pointed to the first faction, "are called the Oozma Kappa. My son's in there you know." The mother smiled until she directed her attention to the opposers. "And those delinquents are the Roar Omega Roar."

"I believe the Roar Omega Roar will win!" The ex-duck declared without a second thought.

"Well they _do_ look more sinister, but..." The former pooch hesitated, tapping his temples.

"I think the Oozma Kappa will emerge victorious!" The bunch stared at the alpha, perplexed with his decision. At the lingering gazes, he shrugged. "I just sense their potential; that's all."

"I like the way you think!" The woman lauded before glancing at her kin. "Go kick some jerk butt!"

The tentacle-limbed approached the starting line along with the triclops from the opposing faction.

"Hey Bruiser, take it easy on grandpa!" The jock mocked, the competitor snickering.

"Unleash the beast Don!" The long-legged encouraged.

"Okay then." He replied. The countdown began before stopping on the green light, signaling for them to start. The two students raced for the contraption, the larger being faster.

The violet stopped upon reaching the location and picked up a file containing a picture of a child.

A screen lit up, portraying the events taking place inside the projection. A bedroom was seen with the curtains spread apart, allowing an abundance of moonlight into the room, setting up the prefect conditions for a scare.

The maroon scratched his chin, contemplating an effective strategy. The rival barged into the room, careful to avoid the objects strewn across the floor but ended up stepping on a squeaky toy as he arrived at the bed. Upon observing the mannequin, he shrieked, prompting the toy to shriek with him.

On the scoreboard, a whitish gauge filled up halfway, causing the overall meter to rise partially. The usually confident team scowled upon seeing the low score. Despite that, the triclops left the device feeing pumped.

It was now the tactician's turn. Being resourceful, he used the suction cups on his arms to scale the ceiling, taking a clever approach on the situation at hand. The fabrication rose its head in dread before the monster lowered himself and bellowed, scaring the poor victim out of its wits.

The bar on his lever rose to more than fifty percent, earning a higher score for his conpanions. The three-eyed creature was disoriented as his opponent strolled out the door leisurely. "Thanks for taking it easy on grandpa." He jeered.

"Alright!" Sora cheered.

"Hmm..." Goofy mumbled. "It seems that the Ka—"

"It's not over yet!"

The jocks sighed in disappointment as the arena was being reset in preparation for the new pair. "Next group to the starting line!" The two-headed prepped himself for the events to come. "Let's do this!" The crab readied himself as well.

Once the horn sounded, they ran off, the hexapedal arriving first. He scuttled about before approaching the subject and barking loudly, initiating a piercing shrill.

His bar increased three-fourths of the way, giving his friends a much needed boost. His group celebrated the vast improvement.

The conjoined took his turn, slowly creeping up to the furniture before screaming with his dual mouths, freaking the dummy out.

He earned his team many points, but not enough to surpass their opponent's recent score. His teammates still hollered in joy despite the odds.

"See?" The winged taunted.

"The tides _will_ turn!"

The next set entered their destination, the pentaclops being the first up. The doll was scanning its surroundings when it spotted the creature. When it glanced at its side, it came face-to-face with the monster, screaming its heart out as they exchanged eye contact.

The competitor crept up to the toy before roaring, shaking it up. The two teams' meters were close, although the proud one's was still higher.

"What hope? The Roar Omega Roar is _winning_!"

"We'll see about that!"

"GREAT JOB SCOTT!" The parent shouted.

"GO!" The brunet encouraged, backing her up and forcing the two to cover their ears.

"Come on Art." The others cheered their comrade on. He bounded into the scene while performing agile stunts, traveling on the pads of his fingers before moving in on the target, rolling underneath the bed to disturb it before moving to the other side of the room.

The four-eyes took this time to his advantage and jumped the simulation, chilling it to the bone, earning his team a nice score.

The long-legged creature finally went out of hiding and yelled, receiving a nice scream in return. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the difference in their scores became more prominent. The emerald's face wrinkled in worry as he noticed the difference.

"Are you sure about that?" The critter challenged.

"There's still more time!"

"Next up! Sullivan and Boggs!" The signal was given and the two sped toward the machine. Upon reaching his objective, the teal grabbed a girl's folder and examined it. Lacking brainpower, he was confused by all the information in front of him.

"You got this." His best friend whispered.

The brute entered the area and tip-toed to avoid making noise. The target rose up in apprehension, his teammates doing the same. He then leapt to his feet and bellowed, filling the projection with unending fear, giving his group a much-needed reversal.

The lizard crept up the walls as he looked for the perfect opportunity to strike. Losing his footing, he landed on a white rug with pink hearts dotting it, unintentionally becoming the same pattern. He then shot up and scared his victim. Though, he did not earn many points due to his ridiculous coloration.

The recoverers jumped for joy as they saw their change in fate, congratulating the gainer as he rejoined them.

"Hehehe, tough break for the Roars." As the primary announcer uttered that, the chameleon bumped into his leader. "Huh?"

"Hearts?" The padrone sneered.

"Way to go Boggs!" The crab cheered sarcastically, the whole stadium joining in the jesting, laughing at the spectacle before them.

"AHAHAHAHA!" The flier bursted into a fit of cackles, clutching onto his sides with his stunted limbs.

"Hey! That isn't nice!" The hulk rebuked.

"Yeah, I thought you were _rooting_ for them!" The horned accused.

The offender didn't stop, wheezing for breath. "But that's just too funny!"

His pigment changed into a navy blue to reflect his cold heart before glaring at the opposing member. "That's the last time I lose to you, Sullivan."

A resounding thud echoed throughout the stadium, silencing the jests as gasps of horror overtook the audience. A huge dummy sporting crimson unfocused eyes which twitched randomly within a red body containing ebon swirls that formed a certain insignia and was prevalent all over including the eight sinister doll-like noggins that orbited its waist suddenly appeared, shrieking piercingly as it shook the ground.

"Huh!" The emcee gasped. "Guards, take the intruder away!" The officers sprang out of the audience, charging at the creep only to be repelled by the rotating skulls as they drew near. The Heartless retaliated, blasting fireballs at its prey.

"We have to help!" The brunet bounded into the scene, blade out. "Take this, Fearshow!" The hero tossed his sword but to no avail; the satellites blocked the épée, negating the possible damage.

"I got it!" The wizard joined the fray, assisting his partner. "WHAT?! COME ON!" The alterer attempted to hold his rod in vain; his dismal apprendages just couldn't grasp onto the base of the wand. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"

"We'll help!" Mike announced, his partner right at his side even as the other students fled. "Okay, what are your names?!"

"Sora."

"Donald."

"Goofy."

"Okay!" The cyclops began. "Apparently, those heads prevent us from drawing near! We've got to get rid of or at least keep them at bay!"

"I'm on it!" His companion cried out, approaching the foe. The cerulean roared, the bellow causing the projectiles to calm down. However, the blockades still managed to keep him out even as he tried to claw at the adversary who shot another blaze, forcing him to retreat. "Aw man!"

"At least you stopped them!" The verdant reassured. "But we still need to find a way through!"

"Let me try!" The thickset confronted the foe. The knight tossed his buckler at the legs only to be blocked. "Hmm, what about this?" He hurled his zealot at thorax but alas, the attack failed due to the impenetrable defense. "Wait!" The warrior held his shield up, surveying the belt's reaction. The orbit could just about reach the abdominal muscles before being unable to go any further. Being solely twice as tall as its opponent, the Emblem fell victim to a conjuring plot. "I've got it!" The discoverer threw his weapon at the chest. Groaning, the monster countered with a searing flame, halting the steel short. "What?!" The bulky made to move faster only to be hindered by the weight of his muscle bound form.

"It's no use; you're too _heavy_!" The bodiless shouted. "We need someone who can move fast enough to outmaneuver it!"

"Right!" The two lookalikes confronted the demon, jumping as high as they could. However, due to the lack of strength in their legs, they could only ascend a few inches before crashing back down.

"Donald, do something!" The protector commanded.

"Yeah right!" The addressed whined. "What do you think I _can_ do?! I can't even hold my staff properly!"

"I have an idea!" The caramel abruptly exclaimed, drawing the group's attention to himself. "I know someone who can help!" He turned to his friends. "However, I need your strength to call him."

"What are you waiting for?!"

"Of course!"

"Okay!" The keybearer extracted a grey trinket distinguished by a silver band etched with intricate designs which had an alabaster feather tipped in brown going through it. "Give me strength!" As the owner clasped the pendant, a brilliant glow overtook his clenched palm as his two buddies vanished. Once the light had faded, a scarlet lion who bore dual plumes identical to the one in the gem within a rustic mane tied off at the ends above tattoos integrated into his fur, the roman number for thirteen sticking out the most over cuffs which matched the image around his ankles near a tail ending in an incarnadine lock materialized. The summoner grinned. "Good to see you, Nanaki!"

The adressed humphed. "It's Red XIII to you!" The feline scowled. "What did you call me for?"

The caller crossed his arms. "Well you see...we need your speed and dexterity in order to subdue that," he pointed to the boss, "so we can have a chance at defeating it!"

The arrival smirked. "Simple enough." The leo gained a onyx aura, increasing his strength before howling. An enigmatic moon spontaneously materialized, bestowing the user with a red hue surrounded in an ebon ambiance, sharply increasing his stats. The enhanced then sprinted, evading the incoming inferno before pouncing his target. He struck the mannequin five times in rapid succession, dealing double the damage with each strike and knocking the denizen down. The heads shattered upon landing, rendering the dummy defenseless.

"Great job!" The coach congratulated. "Now give it everything you've got!" He enthusiastically pointed at the damaged, the crowd cheering at the sight.

"Let's go!" The three fighters charged, closing in on the toy. The animal called toward the sky, bringing forth a pillar of intense energy which paralyzed the victim as the similar duo tore away at the nemesis, the native with his talons as the transformed bashed it with his rapier. The doll attempted to release another combustion only to be stunned by another bellow.

"GO! GO! GO!" The crowd went wild at the spectacle.

"END THIS!" The instructor cheered, the audience echoing his sentiment. The carnivore rained down another column as the keybearer thrusted his blade while the monster stabbed with his claws, the collective assault ending the Fearshow's life. A heart flew out of its chest, signifying as the proof of victory as the party reappeared once the ally had vanished.

"YAY!" The bystanders erupted into applause at the event they had just witnessed.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!"

"GREAT JOB!"

"THAT FREAK WAS THE SCARIEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN, BUT IN A BAD WAY! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING RID OF IT!"

"SO COOL!"

"That was fantastic!" The MC lauded. "Due to Sullivan's and Sora's bravery along with the assistance of Donald and Goofy as well as the instruction from Mike...we've been saved from a disaster that could have ruined the Scare Games!"

"YOU ALL SHOULD PARTICIPATE IN THE NEXT ONES!"

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE!"

"THAT'LL BE THE BEST THING EVER!"

"SULLIVAN! MIKE! SORA! DONALD! GOOFY!"

"Woah!" The entirety of the stadium gasped as the simulators glowed a pristine white. The brunet extracted his blade, holding it in front of himself as a blinding brilliance overtook the area for many long moments. Once it had faded, the shrouded took on a somber expression.

"We have to go now."

"What?!" The cyclops gaped. "Can't you stay for a little longer?"

"Yeah, can't you?!" His companion joined him. "We want to get to know you a little more!"

"STAY! STAY! STAY! STAY!"

The former dog looked guilty. "I'm sorry, but we can't."

"Don't worry! We'll be back!" The ex-duck reassured.

"You can count on it!" The alpha pumped his fist.

"Yeah!" The tusked smiled. "We can go to a party and celebrate our win then!"

"Or we can study quietly at the library together!" The bodiless corrected.

"Either way, come back soon!"

"YEAH!"

The trio beamed. "Until we meet again..." Radiance enveloped the three, removing them from the world's surface.

* * *

Heartless: Fearshow (made up by me)

P.S: **Kingdom Infinity** came up with Red XIII for the summon in this chapter (Red XIII belongs to Final Fantasy however)

How was it, **Kingdom Infinity**? If there's anything you're dissatisfied with, just let me know. If it is _manageable_ and not _too_ drastic, then I'll change it to how you see fit! But please keep in mind that I'm _still_ new to Sora, Donald, and Goofy stories, so don't be too hard on me if I did something wrong! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
